1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to searching documentation using a distributed network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Current systems for searching and sharing documentation are based upon a client/server relationship in which a central server provides a unified point of access for clients to search, share and view relevant documentation. However, this relationship can result in a single point of failure (e.g., the server, at which information may be collected and shared, and/or any particular node which provides a source of documentation has a performance or failure issue).